


Love Lives in Wanderlust

by Whim_Wham



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ancient History, Avatar Cycle, Bending (Avatar), Butts, Canon Compliant, Canon ship, Clouds, Creation, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Ghosts, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Laughter, Libraries, Lies, Loss, Metaphysics, Mountaineering, Nudity, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Puns & Word Play, Revelations, Shipping, Spirit Animals, Spirit World Vacation, Visions, Whales, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whim_Wham/pseuds/Whim_Wham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami vacate & relate on their spirit world vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whales & Waterfalls

Bliss was the only word for it.

Korra walked hand in hand with the person that she loved through the golden grass and giant purple poppies of a savanna. A zephyr breathed wave patterns through the grass sea ; in the haze of the distance, sun fired mountain tops raised dragon teeth into a clear sky. 

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand ; Asami drew her love in for a kiss.

Breaking the buss, Asami commented, “Isn’t it funny?” 

Under the light of whatever it was that passed for a local star in the pneuma reality, Korra, hands cradling her Woman’s face, asked, “Isn’t what funny?”

Asami played with Korra’s newly shorn hair, twisting its brown strands through her hands. She wasn’t going to tell her that she had some grey hairs. Was it any wonder with everything Korra had endured? Asami actually found the subtle sigh of erosion made her super woman Avatar girlfriend more adorable.

“Bolin’s the only member of Team Avatar you haven’t dated.”

Korra’s eyebrows shot up : “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Asami wrinkled her nose in distaste. “You have discernment." 

Korra chortled : "He is a bit of an ass!"

Asami grabbed her by the shoulders, stared directly, earnestly into Korra's eyes ; declared : “A bit? He's the left cheek!" She moved her left hand to playfully grab Korra's left buttock. " ...he's the right cheek!" Her right hand followed the cheeky grab pattern. "He's the _whole_ ass package!" She punctuated her point with a lusty squeeze of Avatar ass ; the squeezed squawked laughter. Both women fell, clutching and giggling to the ground. 

Korra, between howls managed, "But he's such a _heroic_ ass!"

Applying another dual squeeze, Asami added, "Such a _firm_ ass!"

“Opal sure thinks so? Wait, _which_ ass are you talking about?"

Asami un-assed her left hand long enough to cuff Korra's head.

“Your ass, _ass_! Why would I want to squeeze Opal's ass when I have my own perfect ass?" She squeezed.

Korra rolled atop Asami whose hands remained glute glued.

“ I'm loosing ass count! Did you just add another ass?” 

Asami deadpanned : “Let me check.” She squeezed. "No, my ass-matic is tight : there's only one ass here!"

Pinioning Asami under her thighs, Korra rejoined with a laughing,

“I demand an re-anal-ysis !” She grabbed her lady's posterior, applied digital tension ; tried to come up with another backside joke ; failed with an amusing pout.

"I'm all out of ass jokes."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Country girls!" She replaced Korra's hands on her posterior, said : "Repeat after me : 'I knew it, you're an ass too, a tight-ass!"

Korra, grinning hugely, repeated it.

"My turn!" Korra removed and replaced Asami's butt bound hands ; Asami grinned at Korra's deliberateness. "Repeat : I knew it, you're an ass too, a _dense_ -ass!"

Asami face palmed. 

****

The grey formation of a sky whale pod swam across the azure far above the supine bodies of the couple. Korra, snuggled against Asami’s side ; declared, “As happy as I am, Asami, I can’t help feel that something’s com…”

Asami stopped her with a touch to the lips : “We'll worry about the next megalomaniacal madwoman _after_ she outs herself ; until then, shut up and relax!

Korra relaxed her head into Asami’s shoulder, sighed happily. 

“Where do you wish to vacate first?”

Asami Sato briefly released her boo to elaborately gesture at their present personal plot. 

“Exactly. Right. Here!” 

They cuddled watching the distant aerial antics of sky whale calves flying around and amongst tolerant pod relatives.

****

Asami awoke first. She assumed the gentle prodding was Korra trying to wake her ; she was mistaken. She groggily opened her green eyes, found herself reflected convexly in the aqueous surface of a dark eye as massive as it was gentle. Suddenly totally awake, she startled her elbow into Avatar solar plexus. Four calves the size of transport Satomobiles floated just above the recumbent couple. A calf with a pale yellow blaze between huge eyes had been nuzzling at Asami's sleeping form. Rubbing her stomach, the ungraciously wakened Korra found herself next to her girlfriend’s reflection in the quiet pool of whale gaze. There was only one proper response for the Avatar.

She laughed, delightedly. The whale calves responded to the cheer of the Avatar by becoming brighter both visually and socially, and Asami felt the warm tracks of tears washing down her face as she watched the woman she loved directly effect the world for the better. 

Asami slowly reached upwards with both hands, ran her palms along the warm living energy of the calf's lower jawline ; it leant lightly into the caress, its visible eye half-lidding in glee. 

Circled in a swirl of baby whale merry-go-round watched by benign behemoth parents, Asami and Korra spun and whirled their giddy half of the spiritual cetacean dance.

****

It was an impossible waterfall.

There was a dry cliff face over which an elegant ghost of a tumbling, frothing water fell with a faded echo of roaring water into the calm surface of a lake. Arm in arm at the edge of the ghostly spray at the base of the falls, Asami Sato and Korra looked up in wonder at the wild contrast of violence and serenity.

“ It’s the Eidolon cascade, Asami! It’s much more impressive than its descriptions in Tenzen’s stuffy old library!”

Asami reached a hand into the faint image of spray and pointed : “There’s even a phantom rainbow! How can this place be?”

“There are places that coexist in both worlds ; some of them are exact copies ; some, like this place, are not quite the same.” 

Asami whispered reverentially, “The river is a spirit?”

Korra nodded, smiling. “You’re a quicker study than I was! It was dammed by the Fire Nation during the One Hundred Years War to provide power for…” She looked sheepish. “something or other that really bored girl me. Now the Eidolon only flows and falls as a spiritual memory of the dead river.” 

Asami fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. 

“It’s beautiful and terrible at the same time! The world….” She cried ; Korra cradled her, tears falling in empathetic response to her emotionally overcome partner. 

****

Her head in the Avatar’s lap, Asami, eyes still wet and cry swollen, wondered,

“The river is a dead spirit but the whales had calves : surely they’re alive?”

Korra ran her hands through Asami’s raven locks, and was unsurprised, given what Asami Sato had endured, to see strands of silver flash and flow in the dark waves ; she loved her all the more for it. 

“There are many kinds of spirits : the whales are alive. They live, love raise children, die ; other spirits are…” She furrowed her brow in memory “…accretions of residual sympathetic essence which, over time, acquire conceptual spirit, aggregate Kami.” 

Watching her woman struggle with the intellectual side of her Avatar training made Asami smile. She reached up, caressed Korra’s cheek. “Do you understand any of that?”

Korra flexed biceps, heroically : “Nope! I’m an Avatar of Action…”

Asami’s smile achieved minor grin status : “and very little thought!” 

“That's what I got you for!” Korra, still flexing, leered outrageously : "Well, _that_ and..." Laughing manically, she extended her hands towards Asami : "Your Avatar has _needs!_ Needs!" 

Asami played standoffish : "Judgement and nookie is all I am to you?" 

"Of course not!" Korra looked horribly offended. "I also value you for your fortune!"

"Well, so long as you _treasure_ me!" Asami smooched her Avatar ; her Avatar smooched her back.


	2. Ghosts of Glass & Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A plot intrudes upon the glassy surface of a canon ship scene? Is it possible? Wait and see!

They picked a winding path through the giant trunks and roots of the jungle of towering iridescent trees towards what they thought was a simple forest glade. The truth was considerably more interesting.

A perfect one kilometer across crater of smooth blue green stone dropped thirty meters down from the bulk of the jungle to a smooth tabletop of glass surrounding a central atoll topped by a tree like temple . Directly overhead, the spirit sun turned the surface of the frozen lake into eye dazzling fire.

Asami and Korra traded delighted looks ; Asami exclaimed, “Don’t try to tell me that’s a some type of spirit temple!”

Korra regarded the structure that resembled a mathematically precise circular arcade of slender tree trunks each of which rose gracefully to fuse into a central trunk spire.

“I have no idea what this place is.”

“Or, more likely,” Asami swatted her bottom, “You slept through the lecture.”

Korra grinned ; returned the swat. "Experience is a better teacher!" Let's get some!"

“How do we….ahhhh!” Korra, grinning, swept her up in a whirlwind landing the two of them gently upon the uncanny expanse of fused silicates.

“…get down?” finished the windswept Asami. 

She was about to address the undue abruptness of her transport when she saw what the high noon light had hidden from her eyes : she saw far into the clear depths of the crystal lake. Caught in eternal dead perfection, the sunken rainforest canopy sprawled fifty meters under her trembling feet. She blurted, “The forest!” causing Korra to look down, and exclaim, “That Wood Bender nonsense was true?” 

Shocked her oddly aerial orientation to the forest canopy, Asami managed, “But Wood Bending isn’t a thing, is it?” 

Korra peered down into the time frozen silence far bellow their feet, and then at the upswept elegance of the wooden temple. 

“It was a long time ago ; then something happened and it was….”

“Was what?”

“It was destroyed. By the Avatar.”

Asami took in the mass destruction with a shaky sweep of her hand : "Why?"

“No one knows. The Avatar of the time, Xeris, destroyed everything associated with the discipline including the main temple." 

"What did he do?"

"He was said to have buried it under crystalline lava." 

Asasmi, very carefully looking directly at the central island and its not sunken temple, ventured, “Maybe he only succeeded in destroying the temple's form... " 

“But not it's essence?" Korra gathered up her woman in her arms; gave her a gaze of loving admiration.

You’d make one hell of an Avatar!”

Her usual wittiness blunted by the silent horror of the site, Asami could only respond with, "No, thanks!" 

A little thoughtless of her partner's awed state, Korra laughed ; threw an arm around Asami’s waist, and drew her towards the island temple and whatever secrets it held within.

standing in front of the enigmatic structure, Korra winked at Asami before impishly exclaiming, “Sorry, 'Sami, but this building _is_ some kind of spirit temple!”

Asami, in response, reached out fingertips expecting to encounter a less than tangible presence ; encountered firm, smooth barked reality. 

“But it’s _really_ here, Korra! If your earlier incarnation destroyed it, how can it physically exist here?” 

Forever isolated from the accumulated wisdom of her Avatar ancestry, Korra nonetheless experienced a sudden surge of awareness which Korra assumed was an aftereffect of her brief fusion with the energized soul of the cosmos. It was some lingering patronage of this entity that whirled prescient flashing gem fragments at her from out of the dark depths of an existence far vaster than anything she could encompass within her mind. She organized the thought that flared into her mind into words : “It did what no other bending temples could do : it grew back!” 

They crossed over the threshold into the interior. Lit by sunlight streaming through the elaborate latticework of a rib vaulted ceiling, the interior was entirely constructed of the same material : fused living wood extended to every aspect, every frill of the temple. 

Asami studying the sanctuary space called out, "Korra, look at the central sculpture : what is this?”

Korra joined her, examined the sculpture ; remarked : "It’s Avatar Wan imprisoning Vaatu in the Tree of Time.” Asami contemplated the grown sculpture of a leafy and vital tree with a graceful uterine prison-hollow. 

“Isn't it twisted and half dead? Why would wood benders depict the Tree of Time incorrectly?”

Korra ran a reverential hand across the perfectly rendered model of the elemental tree.

“They didn’t : they chose to show it as it was before.”

Asami looked at her love with wonder : “Before what?”

Korra, again sobered by her newfound intuition, intoned, “Before being nothing but a prison robbed it of its freedom and then its beauty.”

To her discomfiture, Asami found herself crying again in her woman's arms. She thought, 'I'm strong, aren't I ?'

Surprised for a moment, Korra smoothed the hair of her emotional lover before she remembered that, as strong as she was, Asami did not possess her Avatar's hard won resilience to the bizarre and horrific. She whispered in her ear, "You're so strong that I forget that I'm here to protect you as well!"

****

They spent the night in the temple.

Korra, her own bedroll a spent chrysalis, pressed against Asami’s flank in the firm squeeze of Asami’s double occupancy sleeping bag; the warmth of shared body heat carried through to her dream. 

Korra had been here before. Below her, the vast curve of a horizon that was alien yet oddly familiar was lit by the comforting fire of the goddess of fire, _Lucentia_. The pitted surface of the world was, she intuitively knew was as barren and as dead as a tomb. All of the elements rampaged across and under its surface: volcanoes and geysers spewed ejecta across a fractured earthquake tossed and toxic whirlwind ravaged world.

Then, above, a rogue star blazed out of the darkness. As it approached the fires of _Lucentia_ , a million kilometre trail of luminous vapour began to flare in its wake, an ethereal dragon’s trail across the midnight of space. 

Korra, a witness to the events of a past so distant as to be purely mythic, marvelled at the approach of the catastrophe of life. The errant star, pulled in by some force exerted upon it by the fireball of _Lucentia_ , wheeled across the night sky, arrowed towards the tortured planet ; plunged into its seething mass. The collision, massive and explosive, rose an oddly luminous plume of debris which drifted high into the primordial atmosphre to slowly begin to drift across the surface towards her position. Then, something very interesting came to pass. An event that whispered evocatively to Korra's Avatar nature.

The tumult changed. Poised godlike above, Korra watched the chaotic clash of elemental forces alter in a beautifully incomprehensible manner. Something about the impact organized her primeval world. The answer flitted and flirted just beyond the threshold of her subconsciousness mind. 

She awoke, abruptly, as the cloud of comet infused planetary ejecta drifted a luminosity over her that matched the glow that lit the temple's interior in gently throbbing white light. She carefully disentangled her naked body from the gently snoring Asami, padded towards the origin of the organic light : the hollow of the Tree of Time in the central statue group glowed with heartbeat light. 

Korra reached within, extracted a glowing apple sized seed. Its light reflected within her dark eyes. 

*****

The jungle a green heat shrouded blur far behind them, the couple ascended into the bioluminescent lichen encrusted rocks and crags of an elfin highlands. Before them, the broken fangs of mountains broke the late afternoon sunlight into misty shafts of golden light.

Asami looked over her shoulder at the distant, tiny apocalyptic wood bending glade far below and behind ; snuck a glance at the distracted woman and her newly cursory hand clasp. 

Her first thought was, ‘Something’s taken her back to past pain’. She drew her in tight, hand resting comfortably firm upon the firm flesh of buttock, but it made no real difference : Korra still felt remote, inward turned. After a half kilometre of such close detachedness, Asami had an epiphany.

‘It isn’t the past: you’re over that. Something happened in the temple!’ 

Asami altered her approach. She withdrew her hand, wound up ; landed a smart punch upon Korra’s left deltoid. 

Startled, Korra, uttering a surprised squeal, turned on her woman.

“Asami? What…”

Asami grabbed her by both shoulders, stared into Korra’s dark eyes ; demanded : “What did you do in the wood bending temple?”

Korra grinned, weakly ; offered up, “You, _repeatedly_!”

Asami tightened her grip, placed her irate green eyes centimetres from Korra’s ; tried again.

“What did you do that _didn’t_ involve me?”

“Uh, I had a vision that led me to…” She extracted the glowing camphor seed from a linen bundle in her rucksack ; held it up for Asami’s inspection.

Taking the seed from Korra’s hands, Asami found her vexation for her woman dissolve into wonderment. 

“It’s _heavy_! Is it a seed for a new temple?”

The Avatar furrowed her brow before answering with, “It’s that and a _little_ more.”

“A little more what?”

Korra leant into her awed stare, kissed her ; enigmatically replied, “A little more balance, ‘Sami : the bit that’s been missing from the world for a very long time.” They both felt the warmth of the seed pressed in between their bodies. 

*****


	3. Into the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any odyssey is bound to scare up a scylla or two.

Tethered together, Korra and Asami Sato free climbed a sheer cliff face that the rising sun had lit to reveal veins of glittering amethyst. Fifty meters above them the cliff terminated in a plateau which rose gently into a cloud bank tinged golden by sunlight. What had looked like a deposit of snow from a distance turned out to be a drift of white vines that festooned the top of the cliff. 

Her body a perfectly aligned arrangement of precision and power, Asami ascended gracefully along a track of barely perceptible toe and finger holds. She stopped long enough to appreciate her lofty view of dawn with a delighted laugh. Below her, Korra cheated the rock into convenient projections while keeping an eye upon the spidering woman above her. Asami's gleeful laughter floated down, and moved, felt tears drop into the abyss below.

'Strength either accepted weakness or denied it : the former led to a stronger, wiser whole ; the latter to the fate of self delusion and hubris. Korra understood vulnerability and she knew the emotional and decent purpose ; she realized that it made her more than just a good match for Asami Sato : it made her the perfect one.

Asami reached the lowest loop of vines, tested its resilience ; finding it more than adequate, clambered up its net of chalky growth to sprawl luxuriantly out on the cloud enshrouded tableland. Korra crested the rise ; fell beside her lover into the welcoming spring of albino vegetation. 

“What did we come up here to see, anyway?”

“That!” Asami pointed towards the distance composed vista of their wanderings : the lichened foothills, the fecund jungle ; beyond that the faint heat glare of distant grasslands and the skyward flare of the spirit portal. 

Then she reversed the direction of her aim : “Also, I want to walk through that cloud and into Paradise!”

Korra turned on her very best Bolin smarm : “When you’ve got the Avatar, babe, you’ve got all the Paradise ya’ll will ever need!”

Asami screamed in mock disgust, jumped up ran laughing into the cloud bank. Behind her, “I’m trading up Paradises!” floated out of the mists swirled by her passage. 

Rolling her eyes, Korra picked herself up off of the softy bed of vines ; began walking towards where her woman had giddily vanished. She stepped into the clammy vapours, and a chill deeper and more meaningful than cool air crawled across her skin, seeped into her bones. 

She called out, “Asami, be careful! Something’s not….”

Asami’s shriek was all the more terrifying for its abrupt end.

Korra ran heedlessly through roiling fog ; broke through cloud into sudden light, and collapsed, shocked, next to a waxen faced Asami staring at the horrendous apex of the mountain.

The grinding, grating mass would have been a skeleton if it only had some sort of solid definition. As it was, as the two horrified woman watched, something resembling a vast eyeless skull splintered through a horrifically illogical jumble of rending and shifting bone. At the base of the mountain tip, where the thing lay pinned, mineral bone unspooled into into vegetative growth : the same white vine that crept and swarmed across the plateau below the cloud cover. Korra and Asami shivered at the realization. Then something far worse happened.

The skull, a pitted and cracked mass of scorched ivory turned towards them, gaped a maw of stalactites and stalagmites ; they heard pulverizing, grinding laughter reverberate within the bone of their skulls. There was something else, a thing only Korra heard. Almost eradicated by the laughter was a tiny desperate note of something else almost entirely gone, something almost entirely lost. She would have attended to it but someone else required saving first.

Overloaded by terror, Asami collapsed. Korra, reeling, swept up her unconscious woman into a fireman’s carry; ran, clumsily, back through the protection of the cloud bank and right off of the precipice. In mid fall, she released Asami, gestured up a air spout, and less than delicately deposited them onto the heather meadow at the cliff base. She barely managed to check her insensate partner before collapsing on top of her.

Her final thought before she succumbed was, ‘ _Not_ the best vacation spot!”

****

Watching the pupils of emerald irises contract slightly as Asami’s eyelids fluttered open stayed Korra’s fears.

Cradling Asami's head in her lap, she soothed a hand through very faintly grey veined dark hair, smiled reassuringly : “ Enough vacation?”

Asami smiled weakly back at her woman.

“More than enough! Let’s go home.”

“Can you walk?”

“It depends : how close are we to the mountain?”

“At its base.”

“I can walk!” She rose woozily, took a few dizzy steps ; collapsed to one knee, and said, not very convincingly, “See, I’m good as gold!”

“Fools gold.” Korra retorted, offering a stabilizing shoulder. 

“That’s pyrite by me!” Asami quipped, a little too brightly, helping herself to her lovely crutch. 

Korra looked confused. “What’s pyrite?”

Asami rolled her eyes : “Fools gold, fool! You country bumpkins just aren’t any pun!”

Together they slowly made their way back towards the forest’s edge.

“What was that…”

Korra frowned : “Something very old, and very lost.”

“It was hideous! I could see it and not see it at the same time ; then something about it _looked_ at me and…”

Korra realized that only she had seen the huge, misshapen skull ; only she had heard the mad laughter and the only she had felt the deep yet fading desperate hope. This was definitely not the time to reveal such macabre details to her already traumatized girlfriend. 

‘I’m going to have to dive into Tenzen’s library and see if I can dig up anything on wood bending & giant skeletal horrors.’

Asami, watching her woman, recognized the facial markers of a internalized Avatar decision being formulated : the slight crease of skin between eyes that, it was hard to for her to define, focussed not outwards but inwards. It made her shudder to think what Korra was contemplating, but she kept, or at least she thought she did, her terror concealed beneath a camouflage net of wit. 

“You’re going back there.”

Korra, looked a little surprised. “I’m that easy to read?”

Asami leered at her. “I’ve thumbed well through your pages!”

Korra blushed : “Are all big city girls so filthy minded?” 

Asami slid her hand down Korra’s flank, and over her firm bottom, where it finger flexed a hearty gluteal squeeze.

“Only with our artless country cousins!” 

Korra, playing up on the bumpkin card, attempted to really raise her woman’s spirits with a comically shocked exclamation : “Cousins!”

Asami’s laugh wasn’t feigned at all.

“Kindred race ; not actual kindred, ass!” She punctuated the final word with another firm compress of backside. 

Korra silently thanked Raava that her lover had escaped the apex horror without incurring any apparent physical or mental damage. 

“Thank Raava! I wouldn’t be crazy about marrying into a too loving family!”

Only then did she realize the enormity of her gaffe ; her face fell as she attempted to recant, but a tearful Asami put a stop to it by clenching her into a loving embrace. 

“You’re such a graceless disaster, but I’ll have a lifetime to fix you!”

She stopped any further witticisms, quips and observations with a kiss.

Things escalated from there.


	4. Dream Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday experiences pay out in the real world.

Tenzen’s library was a vast, airy room about a plashing stone fountain and surmounted by a dome pierced by a central oculus. Books lined shelves that were ordered without dominating the space.

An unrolled scroll pinned under one hand and a earthenware cup of joe in the other, Korra read at a book ladened table by the fountain. 

Asami rolled up a trolley of weighty tomes ; took the chair next to her sweetie, and picked up the daunting, _Esse Historie_ , and began to haltingly read aloud.

“In the days…of the third Avatar, Desrid Xeris, a…climax…no, that’s not it…a _crisis_ arose : The wood Benders had broken Creation...no, not broken, _unseated_." Asami frowned. "What does that mean? 

Korra shook her head : "Keep reading."

Asami looked up from her ancient text. "Their leader, Holt Boskage, made something for the Avatar."

"Does it say _what?_ " There was a weird light in the Avatar's eyes.

Asami studied the page, running her left index finger along under the script ; declared, "Only that it was called the _Godsend_ , and... " She turned the page. "Hey, this is illegible!"

She turned the book to Korra : the two pages were intact but oddly jumbled, as if the paper and it's text had been liquified, jumbled and re-solidified.

"Did Xeris do that? Bend the pages into nonsense? What would drive the Avatar so cynical as to conceal the truth? Or was it Holt Boskage hiding something from the Avatar? 

Asami continued reading : “ Wood Bending polluted the Quintessence, the Source of Life ; there was no cure, only imprisonment. The Elemental had to be contained, transfixed upon the pinnacle of Mount Khimaira within the Spirit World. Anything else would invite Oblivion. Thusly, the Avatar moved against the Star of Creation, and the world knew an age of peace.”

Korra started : “That skeletal thing is whatever's left of this gift made out of whatever this _Elemental_ was!" 

Asami furrowed her brow. "The Star of Creation sounds like that vision you had in the..."

"Wood Bender temple." Korra spoke almost matter of factly even as her facial features hardened into anger. 

“Of course it's been chaos!" Korra swept the books off of the table; sunk her head into her hands. "How can the Avatar restore balance when she is unenlightened, possibly by a former embodiment?" 

Asami dropped the book, rushed to her lover’s side ; gently lifted her tear stained face with both hands. 

“We've got something no one else has _ever_ had : the beginnings of the Truth!” 

She kissed her despondent significant other.

Korra retuned the kiss, and Asami could feel the fire returning to her ladylove as the buss developed into an ardent clutch.

“ 'Sami, there's _two_ Avatars this time around!”

The addressed grinned ruefully : "Isn't it enough to date the Avatar?"

Korra nibbled an earlobe, eliciting a shivery little sigh from the nibbled ; whispered, "No, it isn't!"

Asami's arch attitude fell away to be replaced by an amazed joy : "Are you...?" 

"I _am!_ " Korra gestured, and an exquisitely perfect puff of air delivered a a small drawstring pouch from its concealment under her top into Asami's ecstatic clutches. She undid the string, opened the pouch ; carefully dropped the contents into the palm of her left hand. A lustrous drop of liquid swam iridescent colours within a perfectly formed crystal teardrop gem cradled within a leather necklace. Asami gasped : "It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"That's the funny thing : I'm not entirely certain, but I think it may have been a gift from that spirit whale family we met on our vacation."

Asami dropped the necklace over her head ; felt the gem rest against her skin in between her breasts. "It's warm like a heartbeat!"

Korra gazed into the green eyes of her love, "My heart will always be that close to yours!"

There wasn't anything else for it but to kiss ; they did.


End file.
